leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Roth
Destroyer of Worlds |job= Student (formerly) |family= Trigon (father) Angela Azarath (biological mother) Melissa Roth (adoptive mother; deceased) |species= Human-demon hybrid |status= Alive |first= "Titans" |last= "Dick Grayson" |actor= Teagan Croft }}Rachel Roth (born c. 2005), also known as the Raven, is a teenage girl possessing mysterious demonic powers inherited from her father, Trigon. Reeling from her mother’s murder, Rachel was pursed by mysterious operatives hell-bent on reuniting her with her demonic father. She learns that Trigon’s intention is to come to Earth and destroy the world — and that she’s supposed to create the portal for his return. Rachel hopes to contain the darkness inside of her and learn to relate to people. Biography Early life Rachel was born to Angela Azarath and a powerful inter-dimensional demon named Trigon, who sought to destroy Earth and other dimensions but at some point was banished to his native realm, leading Angela to swear to do anything in order to bringing him back to her. However, knowing his offspring to be Trigon's only doorway and anchor to our dimension, a good intentioned woman named Melissa Roth, subtracts her from Angela's hands and runs away swearing to raise the child as her own and never tell her about her heritage nor her biological parents. For some time, Melissa and Rachel stayed at Saint Paul's Convent, hoping to get protection and escape from Rachel's father and the acolytes of his cult. Becoming a runaway and meeting Dick After becoming a Preteen, Rachel began having a nightmare in which she saw John and Mary Grayson, trapeze artists, falling to their deaths. She suddenly woke one night from the nightmare and was reassured by her mother that she'd be fine. The following morning, she argued with her mother over breakfast, accidentally knocking her to the ground. Having frightened herself, she left to catch the bus to school. On the bus, a boy attempted to make fun of her, but another stood up for her. Rachel arrived home that afternoon, ready to apologize to her mother, only to find her mother held at gunpoint. The man forced her to admit that she wasn't really her mother, before shooting her in the head. Rachel screamed in anguish, running away. She arrived at a bus depot, getting a ticket for Detroit. Once arriving in Detroit, she went to a homeless shelter, where she got food. A woman attempted to kidnap her, under the guise of helping her, but she escaped by throwing a brick at a police car. While at the station, she was interviewed by Detective Dick Grayson, who she recognized from her nightmare. Refusing to help her, another police came in, claiming to be there to take her to join other kids. She obliged, but not before being drugged, losing consciousness. When she woke up, Rachel found herself tied to a chair. Her captor claimed to be there to get rid of her, due to her being highly important. She suddenly heard Dick's voice, causing her captor to go wait by the door, ready to ambush Grayson. Right as Dick went to enter the room, Rachel's dark side manifested itself, pushing the man against the door and torturing him, finally entering him and causing him to vomit up blood. Dick promptly found Rachel, taking her to a safe location. They stopped at a diner, before checking in for the night at a motel, where Rachel watched Game of Thrones. When Dick left to get some food, Rachel went snooping, opening one of his cases and finding a computer. She used it to Google herself, as well as the nature of Dick's parents' death. Before she could get far, some pages printed out, one which manifested a face, freaking her out and causing her to continually draw crosses on paper, surrounding herself in the tub with them. When Dick returned, he consoled Rachel. As they continued on their way, Dick promised Rachel that her feeling of abandonment would eventually fade. They soon arrived at the home of Dawn Granger and Hank Hall, the former of whom Rachel introduced herself to. They headed up to the roof, where Rachel checked out Dawn's pet doves while Dawn and Dick talked. That night, Rachel questioned Dick's motives in hurting Dawn, having felt it when she'd touched Dawn's hand, but Dick refused to answer. The next day, the two girls went out together, both returning with smiles on their faces, much to the shock of Dick. Shortly following, Dick and Hank got into a physical altercation, leading to Rachel screaming and sending a telekinetic shockwave, which knocked both men about and smashed the window. That night, Rachel suggested Dick look out for Dawn, as she'd gone on a vigilante excursion, despite his wishes otherwise. When he was gone, however, Rachel found an envelope of money and a letter, addressed to Hank and Dawn, explaining Dick's intention to leave Rachel with them. She headed to the roof, where she was found by Dick. Before they could talk much, they were interrupted by a family. The family proceeded to start to fight them, causing Rachel to go hide. She was ultimately found, however. Back to Saint Paul Rachel was taken by the Nuclear family cross country, find themselves at a gas station. Rachel pretended to need the bathroom, in the meanwhile trying to escape through the window. Before Nuclear Dad could enter, Rachel was saved by Kory Anders, who hoped Rachel had answers as to her identity, but to no avail. Kory gave her a photograph of herself as a baby, surrounded by her mother and nuns, with it being marked "St. Paul's, 2005". They headed to a diner, where Kory dealt with an unruly patron, subsequently getting food for Rachel for free. They continued on to Covington, Ohio, where they found Saint Paul's Convent. The head nun answered them at the door, recognizing both women. They sat down for tea, before she took them to look around Rachel's old room. Shortly following, Kory took Rachel to Scooters Roller Skating Rink on an errand, {where Rachel befriended Gar Logan on a pinball machine. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Dick Grayson, who wished to leave with Rachel. The three decided to go, but before Dick could get them in his car, Rachel's darker side got the best of her, resulting in telekinetically shattering all the windows of the nearby cars. They quickly headed back to the convent, where Rachel had some quiet time in the chapel. Dick gave her some advice, before leaving her to be on her own for a bit. The head nun soon joined Rachel, giving her a warm drink secretly laced with a sedative. When Rachel woke, she was being wheeled to a room. Once inside the room, the nun explained that sacrifices had to be made, locking Rachel in. Locked in solitary confinement, Rachel began to freak out, smashing a mirror and finally allowing her demonic self to take over, causing a massive explosion in the convent. Because of this, she ran hastily away from the building, having realized what she'd done. As she ran away, Rachel ran into a tiger, revealing itself to be Gar, who offered to help her. They headed to his home, running into some hunters on the way. Scaring them off, Rachel unknowingly healed and completely revived a deer they'd shot. Arriving at the house, Rachel was forced to hide in a closet as one of Gar's housemates entered the room. They were soon caught out, though, and Cliff took them upstairs. Rachel wandered off, finding herself in the kitchen, where she met Larry. Larry and Gar agreed to let Rachel stay for dinner, so she did. Rita joined, but mid-way through her face began to sag. Rachel empathically felt her hand, assuring her that she wasn't afraid. They were suddenly interrupted by the Chief. They all headed downstairs, where the mansion's occupants assisted the doctor with his newest patient, Shyleen Lao. When her body didn't react well with a drug, Rachel held her hand, reassuring this girl that she would be fine. They all headed back upstairs, where Dr. Caulder explained their situation and how he had helped and saved everyone living in the house. Hoping to help Rachel, she allowed herself to be strapped to a medical table. She quickly decided that she didn't want to go through with the procedure, but the doctor did anyway, tranquilizing Gar so that he couldn't interfere. Before he could proceed, however, Rachel's inner darkness was unleashed, grabbing Dr. Caulder and throwing him across the room, breaking his back on a pillar. She begun to open a portal, but was stopped halfway through by Dick, who'd come to rescue her. He promised that he'd never leave again, and they embraced. Following this, their group left the mansion, joined by Gar. Part of a team and reuniting with her mother Trading Dick's Porsche in for a minivan, they made their way to Do-Si-Do Motel, where they hoped to lay low. Deciding they needed to know how to work best with each other, they found a warehouse and demonstrated their abilities to one another. However, Dick refused to actually show them anything. Later, Rachel and Gar bonded, the latter describing to the former how it felt to transform into a tiger. Later in the night, Rachel was frightened by her demonic reflection, causing Dick to help her take down the mirror. Shortly after, the group was ambushed by the Nuclear family. Rachel was helped by Gar to safety, but the group was surrounded in the parking lot. They were saved at the last minute by Dick in his Robin suit, much to the surprise of Rachel. They pooled their resources and overpowered the "family", tying them up. Rachel, Kory and Gar headed to meet with Dick, who'd captured Dr. Adamson. They met him at a safehouse, where they also met Jason Todd. As Adamson refused to speak to anyone but Rachel, she persuaded Dick to let her talk to him and he expressed his belief that she was on the planet to heal. He smashed a nearby water level, slicing his own throat, forcing Rachel to heal him, proving his point. Later, the doctor revealed to Rachel her birth mother was alive and held in an asylum, Rachel left to find her alongside Gar causing Dick and Kory to follow them. After reaching the asylum, they were captured and Rachel was taken to Adamson himself, who in the meanwhile was extracted and taken to his office in the asylum. He showed her video feeds of her imprisoned friends, requesting that all she had to do was summon her father. Refusing to do so, Rachel's demonic side took over and she reopened his throat wound, killing him. Then the girl found her mother and, after convincing her of really being her daughter, the two proceed in freeing Gar, Dick and Kory before escaping the asylum and blowing it up. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Demon Hybrid Physiology': As the daughter of a human and an inter-dimensional demon, Raven has a host of unique abilities. She is said to have inherited many of Trigon's power and, although he is said to be far stronger she is believed to be the most effective mean to destroy him. **'Soul self/Astral projection:' Rachel is able to manifest a darker side of herself, though she is unable to control it herself. These manifestations can take the form of astral projection; her astral body appears demonic and able to physically interact with people. Her dark soul seems to work independently and seems to know things she doesn't as in the premiere it was able to warn Rachel that she was in danger and should run. Rachel is seemingly able to suppress Raven to a degree: in the premiere and the second episodes crucifixes and prayer seem to be what Rachel turns to for help in hindering Raven. ***'Umbrakinesis:' Through her darker side, Rachel has the power to create and control the element of darkness but she is unable to control it. After some training with the others, she was able to control it for a short time to attack the Nuclear Family. ***'Portal creation:' Through her darker side, when under emotional distress, Rachel was shown to create a portal, to Trigon's dimension. **'Biokinesis (possibly):' Through her astral form, Raven was able to kill a man by liquifying every organ in his body. She has also shown to reverse her healing powers on individuals that she had previously healed. By using her healing power, she also seemed to be able to awaken Kory Anders' memories. Whether this is an enhanced form of her telekinetic abilities or if it is innately biokinetic is yet to be confirmed. ***'Resurrection/Healing:' Rachel possesses the ability to rapidly heal others from any physical injury, such as when she was able to resurrect a dead deer and heal its wounds without even trying to, as well as when she healed Dr. Adamson from his wounds, although this caused great pain and fatigue for her. **'Empathy:' Rachel is able to manipulate and sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, such as when her foster mother was secretly afraid of her, despite claiming to not be. Rachel is also able to enter peoples' minds through physical contact, allowing her to view their memories. Rachel has also demonstrated the ability to send an emotional state of calm through individuals who are in extreme pain, fear and anger. **'Telekinesis:' Rachel has demonstrated the ability to telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them. Her telekinetic powers have been able to throw people across rooms and lock doors into place, keeping strong individuals such as Dick Grayson from entering. As well as being able to shatter all the windows of the cars in a parking lot when angered. ***'Telekinetic blasts:' Rachel is able to exert enough telekinetic force to form a powerful blast of concussive force, capable of destroying a part a convent with relative ease. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Titans" *"Hawk and Dove" *"Origins" *"Doom Patrol" *"Together" *"Jason Todd" *"Asylum" *"Donna Troy" *"Hank and Dawn" (vision) *"Koriand'r" *"Dick Grayson" Gallery Promotional images ''Titans'' Season 1 # Raven promotional image.png Titans teaser poster.png Trivia *Rachel watches Game of Thrones and Full House. *Rachel likes Grape Crush soda. *Rachel dislikes pineapple, at least on pizza. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Raven, is a prominent member of the Teen Titans as well as the Sentinels of Magic. Her first appearance in the comics was ''DC Comics Presents'' #26 (October, 1980). References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Heroes